1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a retention apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to electronic device retention apparatus to assemble a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development in information technology, computers and their peripherals have become very popular. Multiple peripheral device types, such as compact disk drivers, floppy disk drivers, and hard disk drivers, have become fundamental computer devices. The assembling and disassembling of computers is increasingly complex and the number of peripheral devices in the computer system is increasing. Conventional retention apparatus, for example, the peripheral device, such as a compact disc driver, may be fixed on a case with multiple screws and other support tools such as a wrench. That may reduce the efficiency of the assembling and disassembling of a computer. Therefore, the conventional fixed method of using screws and a wrench is not convenient for the assembly process, and may reduce the assembly efficiency. Furthermore, screws left in the computer may cause a short circuit in the computer.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need to redesign electronic devices retention apparatus, which enables improving the efficiency of the computer assembly and reduce the number of screws.